character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Momoe (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Nagisa Momoe= |-|Magical Girl= |-|Doppel Charlotte= |-|Charlotte/Bebe= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Summary Nagisa Momoe (百江 なぎさ) is a supporting character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She first appeared as the witch Charlotte, before being properly introduced in the sequel Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion. However, little is known about her past until the release of Nagisa's event in Magia Record (Note that the event regards Nagisa's story in the Magia Record's timeline, thus her personal story in the main timeline may be different). Nagisa is a girl who lives alone (because her father left her and her mother has been hospitalized). She really like reading books with unhappy endings since everyone in story suffers equally regardless of their personality or background. One day, she met Kyubey, who asked to make a contract with her to become a magical girl. Nagisa initially refused, because she didn't know what to wish. For this reason, Kyubey introduced her to a magical girl called Inui Itsumi, who wanted to show her the life of a magical girl. Nagisa was attacked by a familiar but was saved by a magical girl named Yuu, who told her to have a list with "good" people and "bad" people (which are eventually hunted and killed by Yuu). The magical girl revealed that Nagisa is in the "good" people list, but told her to have another Momoe among the "bad" people. This person was later revealed to be Nagisa's mother, who had been stabbed to death by Yuu in the meantime. Before dying, Nagisa's mother asked her daughter to call a doctor, but Nagisa just standed there silently and disobeyed her mother order. Nagisa died alone on a day not-too-cold, not-too-hot. The last thing she remembered seeing was being surrounded by more candy than she could eat. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Nagisa Momoe, Bebe, Charlotte Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 8-12 (estimated) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Tenacity, Witch of Sweets, Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: |-|Nagisa Momoe=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Bubble Manipulation and Bubble Generation w/ her Trumpet horn, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Nagisa should have this power too), Fog Generation w/ her Connect, Negation w/ her Connect (Can ignore Evade effect on enemies), Defense Break w/ her Magia, Paralysis Inducement w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "The Girl Who Came Back" and "Nagisa's Declaration of Independence" Memoria, Healing w/ her "The Girl Who Came Back" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" and "To Step Over the Boundary" Memoria, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Duplication and Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Milk Manipulation (Showed here), Cheese Manipulation and Food Manipulation (Can create giant cheese and cakes). Resistance to the followings: Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" Memoria, Binding w/ her "A Hospital Room Shrouded in Darkness" Memoria, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following powers: Darkness Manipulation, Facelessness, Enhanced Bite, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Life Absorption, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. |-|Charlotte=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Lust Embodiment (She desires everything and will never give up), Enhanced Bite, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Candy Manipulation and Sugar Manipulation (Can create infinite amounts of any dessert she desires), Poison Manipulation (Her familiar Polina is able to poison her opponents), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot an energy beam from her mouth), Light Manipulation (Her barrier contains dim yellow light), Spatial Manipulation (When Charlotte escapes, her space moves with her), Precognition (Predicted Mami's death when she appeared for the first time), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Size Manipulation (Showed here), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement (Anti-burn), Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation. |-|Law of Cycles Nagisa=All of Nagisa's and Charlotte's abilities, but upscaled to her new level, Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is aware of the existence of the Law of Cycles), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after she was erased from existence by Madoka's wish), Immortality (Type 4. Received protection from goddess Madoka and became her assistant). From Ultimate Madoka, she received the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Recreation, Primordial Embodiment, Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology, Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Purification, Spatial-Temporal Lock (Type 1), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Godly Physiology, Avatar Creation, Afterlife Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Temporal Rewind, Fate Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Power Borrowing, Miracle Embodiment, Miracle Empowerment, Miracle Manipulation, Universe Destruction. Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Corruption and Decomposition Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Sayaka Miki) | Multi-Solar System Level (One-shotted Mami Tomoe. Charlotte is also regarded as a very strong witch in the Production Note and is stated by Homura to be on a completely different level from the previous witches defeated by Mami, making her stronger than Gertrud, whom created and controlled a labyrinth containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1 and than Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Sayaka Miki, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories. Was able to kill Pink Kyubey, which represents the eye of the Law of Cycles, blocking Ultimate Madoka's intervention in the Magia Record timeline) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Comparable to Homura Akemi and the other magical girls, like Momoko Togame) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than Mami Tomoe) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level (Survived Mami Tomoe's Tiro Finale in Homura's Revenge) | High Multiverse Level+ (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers. Abstract existence and Immortality make her very hard to kill) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Sayaka, whom fought witches and familars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal''' w/ Madoka's powers '''Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Trumpet horn Intelligence: Gifted (Even if she is rather childish, Nagisa showed to be very smart in her story in Magia Record, as she asked Kyubey some tough questions like "If being a magical girl's so great, why don't you become a magical girl and do everything yourself?" or "You've made lots of contracts before, so what do you think I should wish for?" or "Isn't it a waste to use magic to wish for money, only to buy something not magical?" or "Wouldn't wishing for something be the same as admitting your life isn't enough?") | Below Average | [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] (As becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) Weaknesses: '''She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. She is also rather childish and selfish. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: nagisamemo1.png|"Nagisa Will Resolve Things!" Memoria. nagisamemo2.png|"The Girl Who Came Back" Memoria. nagisamemo3.png|"Bonds of Destiny" Memoria. nagisamemo4.png|"A Hospital Room Shrouded in Darkness" Memoria. nagisamemo5.png|"To Step Over the Boundary" Memoria. nagisamemo6.png|"Nagisa's Declaration of Independence" Memoria. *'My Goodness Nano Desu:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Nagisa's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 40%, decrease the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignore Evade effect on enemies. *'Magical Bubbles:' Her Magia allows Nagisa to create a fake face and a silver dish, eat the dish and generate magical bubbles which home in on the foe. It also decreases the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignores the enemy's defense. *'Doppel Charlotte:' When her soul gem turns black, Nagisa transforms into her Doppel, Charlotte. This Doppel is very similar to the witch form of Nagisa, but it doesn't have a face. The Doppel then charges towards the enemy several times and the bites it, dealing great damages. *'Memoria:' Nagisa can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack, increase the damage inflicted by her attacks, reduce enemies' attack and reduce the damage inflicted by them to Nagisa. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Nagisa Will Resolve Things!:' Decreases Nagisa's enemies attack by 15%, the damage inflicted by enemies' blast attacks to Nagisa by 20% and has 32.5% chance to stun the enemy. **'The Girl Who Came Back:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and allows her to regenerate 2% of her health. **'Bonds of Destiny:' Increases Nagisa's defense by 30% and her resistance to status effects by 30%. **'A Hospital Room Shrouded in Darkness:' Gives Nagisa resistance to binding, burning and allows her to survive one fatal attack with 1 HP. **'To Step Over the Boundary:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and her attack when she has less than 1/4 of her HP by 10%. **'Nagisa's Declaration of Independence:' Increases the magical power gained by Nagisa and the damage inflicted by her Magia. Key: Nagisa | Charlotte | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery nagisadesign.jpg|Nagisa's and Bebe's designs. 449px-Nagisa_Billboard.jpg|Nagisa Billboard. nagisa art.jpg|Nagisa's official art by Shaft. bebe1.jpg|Bebe in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". bebe2.jpg|Charlotte in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". nagisa sketch.jpg|Bebe's production art by Gekidan Inu Curry. Production_note_Charlotte_4.jpg|Charlotte's sketches in the Production Note. 800px-Production_note_Charlotte_3.jpg|Charlotte in the Production Note. 450px-Charlotte's_Nurse_Familiars.jpg|Sketches for Charlotte's nurse familiars. Video Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2